Midnight Knight
by xlheslydesux
Summary: At the age of 19 years old, Nanoha is living a happy and contented life with her family and friends... and yet she is still searching for some missing pieces of her soul. Her earliest memory was of six years ago, with a girl with blond hair and burgundy eyes, inside a forest in the middle of a pool of blood.
1. Prologue

**Midnight Knight**

by xlheslydesux

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Prologue**

The first memory that I have when I was a child is of a stormy night inside a forest where I was staring at a girl with long blond hair and beautiful and yet sad burgundy eyes. I was sitting amidst a pool of red liquid, the same color of her eyes and she was standing beside me, holding my hands tightly while she looks at me with sorrow in her eyes. I stared at her, trying to understand what is happening, knowing nothing, remembering nothing…

"I'm sorry, this is my fault. I shouldn't have brought you here." the blond girl said.

I continued to look at her blankly, saying nothing, feeling nothing… The girl kneeled in front of me and strokes my face, tears streaming down her eyes.

"I don't want to do this but this is the only choice we got. I can't lose you too, Nanoha. I won't be able to bear it." she said while hugging me strongly.

I leaned closer and rested my head against her shoulder. Tears also started falling from my eyes even though I don't why she is crying, why I'm crying. All I knew was, this person is saying her good-byes to me and I didn't want it. I felt my heart clenching, as if something is crushing it to pieces.

"Even if we are not together I will always protect you. I will watch over you and I will never forget you. You are my heart, my soul and my life. I love you, Nanoha."

She cupped my face and gave me a kiss. It began with a kiss that said I'm sorry, a kiss to say good-bye and a kiss to say I love you. She didn't need to say anything because I felt it in my blood, in my body and in my heart. All the words that she couldn't and wouldn't say were conveyed by her touch and by her lips.

"Be happy, my destiny."

That was her last words to me before I lost consciousness. And now, six years later, I still couldn't forget about that night… about her. I have a loving and happy family, friends that support me and a life that I'm content with but deep inside my heart I still feel that something is missing. My memories before that night, my memories of that girl… I want to remember them all. Every night, I sneak out of our house and go to the forest of my memories. There, in front of the entrance, I will lie down on the ground and look at the stars. I want to see that girl but I was afraid to enter the place that holds my first memory. Because if I do, I feel like something big will unravel in my life. Something that she desperately tried to protect me from.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi guys thanks for reading… I'm currently writing my other story **"The Forgotten Sky"** when I suddenly came up with this idea, I was stuck in the middle of my writing and couldn't continue because this plot wouldn't leave me alone. I don't know if I will continue this or not, or what rating should I use but for now let's stick with "Rating: T" and see what will happen... Feel free to leave some comments or suggestions. Thank you... :)


	2. Chapter 1 - The Call of the Blood

**Midnight Knight**

by xlheslydesux

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

She sensed someone easing down onto the bed beside her. As she listens to the soft sounds of movements, she felt her heart accelerate in anticipation. She thought of the cool sheets and the warm flesh under it bringing her to a state of arousal. She was scared but excited at the same time; it was a feeling that made her feel alive. The feeling of this person's warm body so near her brought blood flowing through her system, she tense up with the unbearable desire beating in her veins. Her body burned up with eager expectation for the hot and gentle touch.

"I miss you… I need you…" the voice said with a longing tone.

Familiar hands slid along her sides and clasped her hips moving her on top, cleaving their bodies tightly to each other. They were lying on each other, chest to chest, belly to belly, her body throbbed and her feelings changed to something raw and more powerful.

"I need you too." she said in a husky voice.

She threaded her hands behind the person's neck and lifts her face to taste sweet and tender lips. The kiss was gentle at first but with every passing second it grew to something carnal. Exploring tongues met and dance with each other as if it knew each other. She moaned and was fascinated by the intensity of the kiss.

"Hold me tighter. I need to feel you everywhere." she said in an urgent voice. "I want you to touch me, know me. Remember all of me… everywhere."

"I do know you… My body, my blood… it has always remembered you." the voice said.

Demanding kiss and eager tongues melted with each other. She moan loudly and wasn't able to contain her rampaging emotions. Her blood boiled and her hormones flared up. She wanted this and longed for this so badly. She tilted her head back and gave her neck. Knowing by instinct that this is what she should do. A hot mouth kisses her jaw, nipped her neck and licked her pounding pulse. She felt something pricked her skin and slipped through her muscle.

"Ah!"

She groaned as the initial pain goes away and was replaced by unbelievable pleasure.

"So good, so hot, you feel so incredible good."

She has never felt like this before. Her moans filled the room as she feels the sweet sensation all the way to her sex. The person drove deeper into her drinking her blood and injecting her with something.

"Oh god, don't stop. I'm close, so close. Oh… please."

Her body stiffened and convulsed, shattering into a thousand pieces. Unbelievable sensation crashed through her body, blowing her mind away.

"Nanoha…"

She heard the voice call her as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

When Nanoha opened her eyes, her alarm clock was ringing loudly. Sighing, she turned onto her side and turned it off. She lay still for long moments and closed her eyes. She was alone and the sadness made her heart ache. She knew it wasn't real but the wetness between her thighs and the lingering pleasure deep in her belly tells her other wise.

"It was only a dream." she thought to herself. "What is wrong with me? Am I frustrated or something?"

She dragged herself to the bathroom and washed her face. After a few minutes she was dressed in her uniform and went downstairs to greet her family.

"Good Morning." Nanoha said as she sat on her chair.

"Good Morning, you're quite early today?" Shiro Takamachi asked while he drinks his coffee.

"Yeah, had another dream." Nanoha answered yawning.

"Again? Is it the same dream that you are having for the past few days?" Momoko Takamachi asked as she approached the table with two plates of breakfast in both her hands.

"Yeah, it's the same one." Nanoha said.

She has told her parents that she was having the same dream over and over again for this past few days but she didn't told them what it is all about. She couldn't tell them that she was having sensual dreams about a person she didn't know and this person is also drinking her blood like a vampire.

Shiro and Momoko looked at each other with worried expressions on their face.

"Are you okay? You can stay at home if you want, you know." Shiro told his daughter.

"I'm okay dad. I need to go to school to pass my projects and to ask permission to take a leave tomorrow." Nanoha said as she takes a bite from her bread.

"Take a leave? Why?" Momoko asked her.

"I asked Shamal-sensei to give me my usual transfusion today, so I will take a leave tomorrow to rest." Nanoha answered.

"You're having one again today? Didn't you just take one two weeks ago?" Momoko asked with worry in her voice.

"I did but lately I'm starting to get anemic again, I don't want to faint in class so I asked Shamal-sensei to give me one today as precaution. Don't worry, she checked me up to make sure nothing is wrong with me. She said that I might just be tired because of lack of sleep." Nanoha answered.

"Well, if Shamal-sensei said its okay we won't say anything anymore but if you feel something wrong with you during the day, you should tell us anytime and as soon as possible." Shiro said in a serious tone.

Nanoha smiled at her father and stood up to embrace him.

"I'm okay dad, I promise."

"I know baby, I just want you to be careful." Shiro said hugging her back.

"I will. I gotta go, I texted Hayate to meet me up by the station so we can go to school early." Nanoha said as she grabs her bag.

"Here, take this. It's a little snack that I prepared if ever you need to eat something." Momoko said as she gives Nanoha a small paper bag.

"Thanks Mom, you're the best. I'm going now, I love you both. Bye." Nanoha said as she exits the kitchen.

Shiro and Momoko looked at the retreating back of their youngest daughter, as Nanoha went out the door. They couldn't help but feel worried about her situation… a situation that they still couldn't tell her about.

"It's almost a week now since she first started dreaming. There are calling out to each other more strongly now." Momoko looked at her husband and ask. "She's reaching her limit, isn't she?"

Shiro hugged his wife and sighed. "Yeah, I think so. We have managed to protect her for six years but this is the end of the line. The only way to help her now is if we can bring Nanoha to her."

"Is she still refusing to meet Nanoha?" Momoko asked.

"Yeah. She's refusing to meet any of us, even Kyouya and Miyuki." Shiro said. "I'm worried about her too. She is in more danger than Nanoha but she still doesn't want to reach out to her. She's refusing any transfusion, won't drink from any donor and won't even go hunt. I'm lost on how to help her."

Momoko leaned closer to her husband as she remembered that night. The night the blond girl with burgundy eyes stood at their door while carrying their unconscious daughter protectively in her arms.

"She was too young when that happened, we can't blame her for shutting everyone out." Momoko said.

"I know… I know that. If only I were there that night to protect them, they both wouldn't have to suffer like this." Shiro said clenching his fist.

Momoko closed her eyes and shuddered at the thought of losing two important people in her life.

"We can't do anything about what happened in the past but we can do something right now. We will save them, dear."

"Yeah, we will." Shiro said determination flashing in his eyes.

* * *

Inside a huge castle, located at the center of the forest called Garden of Time, a woman with short brown hair is walking briskly towards a room at the top floor. Upon reaching the door of the room, she knocked repeatedly but didn't get any respond from inside. After waiting for more than 10 minutes for the person inside to let her in, her patience runs out and she decided to enter without permission.

"I know you know it's me, I'm coming in!" she shouted upon entering.

The room was dark and quiet, any normal person will have problem in seeing inside. But the woman wasn't just any normal person; she wasn't even human so she didn't have any difficulty in seeing the person with blond hair seating in one of the chairs in the far side of the room. She walked towards the person and noticed five blood donor packs sitting on top of a table, untouched.

"You didn't drink again?" she said anger evident in her voice.

"I don't need them." the woman in the far side of the room said.

"Yeah right… look at you; you are so weak I bet you couldn't even stand from that chair anymore. Stop being stubborn and drink it!" the woman with short brown hair said.

"I said I don't need it, even if you are my childhood friend you don't have any right to tell me what to do. I am the master of this land and the master of your life, obey me if you don't want your life to end." the woman with blond hair said.

"Yes that is right, you are the master of this land and the master of our lives but that was six years ago. Now, you don't have any strength to lead us anymore and by right, I am entitled to challenge you and take your place." the woman with brown hair said as she grab one of the blood donor pack and walked towards the other woman. "Drink it! If you don't, I will have no other choice but to challenge you to save our clan."

"Do it! Challenge me and end this dreadful fate of mine." the woman with blond hair said.

"I won't not unless I have no other choice." the woman with brown hair said with a sigh as she kneels on the floor in front of the other woman. "You know that challenging you means not beating you in a fight but killing you right? Do you really want me to carry the guilt of killing a friend for eternity?"

The woman sitting on the chair looked away and stared at the floor.

"I'm sorry." she said after a moment.

The woman with brown hair smiled and put the blood donor pack in the hands of the other woman.

"Drink it… do it not for the clan, not for me… but for Nanoha."

Upon the mention of the name, the blond woman sitting on the chair tensed up. Her blood boiled and an intense wanting and thirst seize her body. Her vision started to get blurry and her breathing became slow and deep. Blood. She needed blood. Wanted blood. She felt an uncontrollable urge to drink blood. With every pounding of her vein, her body felt a hunger so vast, endless and agonizing. In an attempt to quench her thirst, she rips the blood donor pack in her hands and drank it. But when the blood touched her mouth, she felt sick… even sicker than she was feeling and throw the blood up. She grasped her chest and cough non-stop.

"Are you alright?" the woman with brown hair asked. "I know it's hard but you need to drink it. Your body won't last if you don't!"

"I know that… I know the condition of my body more than anyone." the blond woman answered. "But my body won't accept any other blood… can't accept it and I rather die than hurt Nanoha."

The woman with brown hair closed her eyes in defeat and stood up.

"Go back to bed and rest. Try to drink some blood little by little… force yourself harder and don't you dare give up so easily. If you do, Nanoha will be sad. Even if she doesn't remember you, she will feel it if something happens to you."

"Yeah. I know." the blond woman said.

The woman with brown hair helped the other woman lie down on the bed and left the room. At the entrance of the castle, she was greeted by a woman with a sword on her waist.

"Good Morning Mistress, How is the Master?" the woman with the sword asked.

"Still no change. Her mind knows what she needs to do but her body won't listen. She needs to feed… and she needs Nanoha." the woman with brown hair said with sadness in her voice.

"Why don't we just bring Nanoha here? We can save them both from this pain the sooner we do it. If you are worried that she will be mad then I'll do it for you. I'm not afraid to risk my life if I can save them both." the woman with the sword said.

"If bringing Nanoha here will solve our problems, I have done it six years ago but that is not the problem… it's our stubborn Master. She will never feed from Nanoha… because if she does, Nanoha's life will changed forever and that's what she is most afraid of. Be a little more patient, I promise to do something to help them both." the woman with brown hair said.

"I understand Mistress. If you need any help just say so and we will do everything that we can." the woman with a sword said.

"Yeah, I know that. Thank you. What about the thing that I told you to look at?" the woman with brown hair asked.

"There are signs of intruders crossing our borders but we couldn't detect any human presence. I think some group of rogue vampires from some other land entered without permission." the woman with a sword said.

"From other lands? How is that possible? We have barriers around our land, human or any other being can't enter without permission from our master." the woman with brown hair said confused.

The woman with a sword took a deep breathe before continuing her report.

"Forgive me for saying this Mistress but based on our investigation the barrier has weakened since two weeks ago."

"What?! How is tha-." the woman with brown hair stop in the middle of her sentence and realized the answer to her own question. "She is indeed getting weaker… and faster than I initially thought." she thought to herself.

She looked back at the inner castle for a few minutes before saying…

"Go and find those rogues and make sure they don't cause any problems for any of us and for the humans living near here. I need to go now, Nanoha is waiting for me." the woman with brown hair said.

"Yes, as you wish. Take care on your way Mistress." the woman with a sword said as she bows towards her.

The woman with brown hair waved back at her before running towards the city. She's already 5 minutes late and it will take 30 minutes to reach the bus stop where Nanoha is waiting but with her abilities she can reach it in 5 minutes. She ran with one thought in her mind… protect their land, protect their clan and protect her two important friends.

* * *

Nanoha was seating on a bench at the bus station waiting for her friend who is already 10 minutes late.

"Nanoha!" her friend shouted as she run towards Nanoha.

"Hayate! You're late!" Nanoha said pretending to be mad at her late friend.

"Sorry, sorry." Hayate said while giving Nanoha her best smile. "I took care of some important business before going here; I didn't mean to make you wait."

"Geez, you should have texted me to warn me a little." Nanoha said while pouting.

"I forgot hehehe." Hayate said. "I can't even if I wanted too, there is no signal inside the Garden of Time." she thought to herself.

"Well… if you really want me to forgive you, treat me to an ice cream after class." Nanoha said with a bright smile.

"Ice cream again?! You'll get fat you know." Hayate said teasing her.

"Shut up! I'm not fat and besides I need lots of sugar to increase my energy." Nanoha said as she started walking.

Hayate followed her and walked right beside her.

"Ice cream it is then… by the way Nanoha why are we going to school so early today?" Hayate asked.

"Actually… I am not going to school." Nanoha answered.

With Hayate raising her brows, Nanoha said quickly.

"I needed to go to the clinic and meet Shamal-sensei."

"O-kay…" Hayate said still confused. "So why didn't you just text me to say that you won't go to school and why did you ask me to meet you?"

"I originally plan to go school today to pass my projects and then go to the clinic afterwards but..." Nanoha said suddenly stopping.

"But?" Hayate said urging her to continue.

"I – I changed my mind. I'll go to the clinic now and spend the rest of the day there." Nanoha said hoping that Hayate won't ask her why.

Hayate notice that Nanoha is not saying the real reason to her but decided to let it go. She trust and believe that Nanoha won't hide something important to her and if she did, she will tell her about it when she is ready. They have been friends for the past six years and every time Nanoha needs help in anything, she is the first one Nanoha always runs to.

"Let me guess, the reason you wanted to meet is to ask me to pass your projects for you. You really woke me early for that?" Hayate asked trying to sound hurt.

"Sorry… you are the only person I can ask." Nanoha said. "I'll buy you a burger to make up for it."

Hayate couldn't help but smile. Nanoha will always buy her the same burger from the same store every time she asks a favor from her. It's the store where they first met.

"No thanks, that burger will be the reason of my death if you don't stop buying it for me."

The two of them laughed and continued chatting while walking. When they reach the separate paths to the school and clinic, they said their good-byes.

"Be sure to rest a lot in the clinic and be careful on way home. Are you sure you don't want me to pick you up after school?" Hayate asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Now go or you will be late." Nanoha said to her friend.

"Okay, see yah." Hayate said as she starts to walk but then she remembered something. "Nanoha… don't go to the forest for while."

With Nanoha's surprised expression, Hayate continued.

"I heard in the news that the forest is dangerous lately, I think you should avoid going there for a while until everything settles down. You need to be careful, you don't want to worry your parents any further right."

Hayate is the only person that knows that Nanoha goes to the forest every night. She is the only person that Nanoha talks to about it.

"Yeah, I understand." Nanoha said while waving.

Hayate waved back at Nanoha and started walking away.

"Nanoha is meeting Shamal again. It's either a check-up or another transfusion. If it's a transfusion it means that she is getting more and more dependent on it. This is not good especially now that our stubborn master is being…" Hayate sighed heavily as she think about the difficulties that the future held for them.

* * *

"You can sleep while we wait for the bag to empty." a blond doctor said while taping a line to Nanoha's right arm.

"Yeah, thank you Shamal-sensei." Nanoha said while lying in a bed inside a clinic.

The Klairwind Private Clinic has been treating Nanoha ever since she was a kid. She doesn't remember but her parents told her that she was born with a weak body and she needed to be admitted every now and then. Six years ago something happened and her body recovered... making her healthy. She doesn't exactly know what happened because every time she asks, her parents will only say that it's not important. She suspects that it is also the same reason why she doesn't remember anything about her life prior to six years ago and why she needed a blood transfusion every month as a treatment.

"If you feel anything wrong or if you feel uncomfortable just call me, okay? I'll be in the next room." Shamal said as she pulls the bed cover over Nanoha's shoulder.

Nanoha nodded before closing her eyes.

* * *

Fate woke up and immediately focused her mind around the forest. She woke up feeling lost and starving for something she couldn't have... no, she doesn't want to have. She can feel her guards outside her doors, her vampires around the castle and the whole clan inside the forest. This is how she spends her time every day for the past six years. This is how she fights her hunger and her desperation to be with the person she loves. Sighing, she forced herself up from the bed and pick up the blood donor pack from the table. She opened it with the intention of drinking but decided to put it back down just after a few minutes. Giving up, she decided to lie down back on the bed but the words of her friend from earlier echoed in her mind stopping her.

_"Don't you dare give up so easily. If you do, Nanoha will be sad. Even if she doesn't remember you, she will feel it if something happens to you."_

Fate closed her eyes and fought all the demons lurking in the darkness inside her mind. When she opened her eyes, she was more calmed and relaxed.

"Signum!" Fate called out.

The door opened and a woman with a sword on her waist entered.

"You called Master?" she asked.

"You said this morning that a group of rogue vampires entered our dominion. Do you know where they are?" Fate asked.

"We have located them near the entrance to the forest. Their wild and dangerous so I sent scouts to monitor their actions. They haven't done anything yet to any members of our clan but…" Signum trailed off.

"But what?" Fate asked.

"The soldiers said they saw them feeding from a group of humans. Unwilling humans."

Fate's body trembled but not with hunger and longing, but with anger that was hidden inside her heart ever since six years ago.

"I'm going to hunt. Accompany me." Fate said walking towards the door.

If Signum was shocked to what Fate said, she didn't show it. She moved aside to let Fate passed while saying…

"With pleasure!"

* * *

**A/N:** Hi guys, finally this is the First Chapter of my new story. I know that I told some of you that I will update as soon as possible but I just couldn't do it. I'm so busy right now with my new on-the-job training schedule and I could only rest during Sundays, that's why I only finished this today. I would like to give thanks to **FateKitty, MicSham, Vylria, Kuraa, October Autumn** and many more for the comments and the messages. Hope you guys like my new story and I also hope you can be more patient with my slow update (for both my stories). If I made some errors, please do tell me and in the near future I will upgrade the rating to "M" because for me vampire stories are always sensual and a little violent. Feel free to leave some comments or suggestions. Thank you... :)


	3. Chapter 2 - Encounters

**Midnight Knight**

by xlheslydesux

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

For as long as she remembers, she is not allowed to go outside. Her whole world has always been the four corners of her small room. Every night, she will always sit by her window and gaze at a huge land surrounded by trees. In the middle, a magnificent huge castle sat silently and yet shines brilliantly in the dark. She had been told about the stories surrounding the forest. About its wonders and dangers, but that isn't the reason why she was captivated by the sight of it. Ever since she had first laid eyes in that close yet faraway land, something inside of her knew instinctively that something important, something meant only for her exist inside that mysterious place. Without the knowledge of her family, every time a day comes that she feels strong enough to walk, she will always thread the path toward that enigmatic place. She will bear a half an hour of pain just to be close to that place that calls out strongly to her. It is one of those days that she finally discovered the reason of her existence.

* * *

Fate runs through the forest as silent as a ghost, following the foreign trail that will lead to her prey. She ran effortlessly, powerfully, covering ground in great leaping strides. Her heart beat with joy and exhalation, something she had not felt for so long. She was a Pure Blood, the leader and protector of her clan. She would always be their heart, as they were hers. But now she is alone. She was broken. She was hurt. The most important reason of her being was long gone and lost. Except for one. _Nanoha_. Fate has sworn that she will always protect Nanoha from her world, from the beings of her world. That is why she continues to go on living in her lonely and desolated world.

When they reach their destination, Fate sat on a branch of a large tree, a tree that mysteriously shines every full moon, while hiding her presence. Vampires cannot hide from their own kind but the Purebloods have a unique ability to do so. She observed the intruders of her land feeding and sexually abusing some humans without a care in the world. Not far from where the others lay were two unmoving humans, tied and separated in a corner. They are also in a weakened state because of being feed on too much. In front of them is a big tent that is being guarded by two big men, soldiers obviously. Fate suspects that the separated ones are for the Half-blood who is still hiding inside his small fortress.

"The humans are in a peril state." Signum said as she appeared beside Fate.

"I know. If we don't rescue them soon the next time those trash feed from them again they will die." Fate said with disgust. "What did you find out?"

"They are nine of them. Six Class X and Two Class A vampires with a Half-blood. Obviously it is the Half-blood who leads and brought them here with the humans. What a disgrace." Signum said with anger.

"We have known for a long time that many Half-bloods do things like this. Don't let your anger take a hold of you, General." Fate said.

Years ago, the life of Fate's clan changed because of the Half-bloods that wanted to invade their territory. Lives have been lost, humans and vampires alike. Hatred and greed has divided the different clans and now everything is a blur on what their future is.

"The Half-blood is inside the tent." Fate said. It is not a question but a statement.

"Yes, he is. If we attack, it is best if we do it now while the Half-blood is still unaware of your presence." Signum answered.

"Yeah, you're right." Fate said standing up. "Let's go."

"Master wait!" Signum shouted stopping Fate.

"What?" Fate asked confused.

"Forgive me for saying this but… I think it is best if you leave the fighting with us." Signum said without taking her eyes off Fate.

"Uh-huh… and why is that?" Fate said slowly.

"You are not in full power, Master. You haven't drink blood for a long time, and it may cause you to fight slower." Signum said.

Fate wanted to bring Signum to her knees and remind her who her master is but she knows that she is right. There is no use to act arrogantly in front her close warriors. They know the truth and have waited and supported her cowardly whims. She calmed herself and tried to re-organize her thoughts.

"You don't have to worry General, I'm fine… I have drunk the blood Hayate gave me earlier." Fate said.

"Really?! Are you telling the truth?" Signum said in an unusual burst of emotion.

Fate tried to act not to be surprised at her general's uncharacteristic reaction.

"_I have indeed made them worry too much."_ Fate thought to herself. "Yes, it's true so stop worrying already. I'm fine and itching to fight. Are we going or not, General?"

"Of course we are! I've been waiting for six years to go on a hunt with you again." Signum said with a smile.

"Good, because we aren't waiting any longer." Fate said.

* * *

A deafening scream, a vivid trail of blood dazzling her vision, blinding her and a thick cold drop of sweat wash against her cheek. That was all that she could feel. She saw her self stumbling and falling. Her breath leaving from her chest. She saw her soul dying, cold and pale. She tried to run… to hold and grasp her heart but it is too late… It's gone… she is gone… She dropped in her knees, her head down as if pleading to be sacrificed, to be taken instead, and then she screamed.

Nanoha woke up gasping. She was so cold. So alone and drowning under the agony of her loss.

"Don't leave me…" Nanoha said to no one.

She couldn't stop her tears from streaking down her face. She didn't even bother trying to stop it. She needed to cry, she needed to let all her pain out but most importantly she needed to know why she had always felt this way. After a few minutes, she heard the door open and close but what came as a surprised was, she didn't hear any footsteps. She thought someone might have heard her crying and tried to enter but changed their mind. Nanoha was about to open her eyes when she felt something wipe her tears. When she open her eyes and turned her head, she saw a animal, who looked a lot more than a wolf like a dog, licking and nuzzling her face.

"Hey." Nanoha said weakly. "What are you doing here girl?"

The dog whined unhappily and nuzzled closer to her.

"I'm okay Arf, don't worry. I'm just having one of those days… you know… when I can't stop from being sad for no reason at all." Nanoha said petting the big animals head. "How did you get here? Does Shamal-sensei know you're here?"

As if remembering something, Arf's head whirled away from Nanoha's hand and bark at her.

"Woah! Take it easy girl, what is wrong?" Nanoha said sitting up. "Arf, calm down. Calm down girl, we are in a clinic; you can't be loud in here."

Arf stopped barking instead she grabs Nanoha's leg by biting her pants. She tried to pull Nanoha and didn't stop even when Nanoha almost fell off the bed.

"Okay, okay. Do you want to bring me somewhere? Is that it Arf?" Nanoha said as she stand and steady her body against Arf's relentless pulling.

Arf let go of Nanoha and bark at her once again. She run to the doors and bark at Nanoha, telling her to follow. Nanoha followed Arf, and after a few minutes she found herself running towards the forest. She doesn't understand why, but she knew that that is there destination. Arf will stop from time to time to wait for Nanoha, jumping from her side to the other, urging her to continue running. With her muscles starting to hurt and the air in her chest leaving her body, Nanoha tried her best to keep on running.

Arf has always been with Nanoha as long as she can remember. She can still remember that night six years ago. When she woke up disoriented, knowing and remembering no one, Arf was by her side comforting her. Arf have always protected her from anything without a second thought to herself. That is why she knew, that if Arf wanted to bring her somewhere… without a doubt she needs to be there.

"Something important is there… I need to be there, is that right Arf?" Nanoha asked her fateful friend.

Arf bark at her as a response and started running once again towards the forest. Nanoha followed her… her heart pounding not with tiredness, but with excitement.

"Something is there… something important to me is there." she thought to herself.

* * *

Fate looked up at the moon, hanging on the sky. Her skin tingled with heat that always accompanies the hunt. She has avoided hunting for a long time… not because of fear for herself but for fear that she might lose to the hatred that she is carrying inside her heart. She has always given the task of hunting for the rogues trespassing on their land to Signum and the others but not anymore. She will hunt to protect her clan and land… she will hunt to face the demons lurking around her world. It is the one thing that she can do right now to keep on living.

Signum walked towards Fate followed by a man holding a rifle, and two young women. One with blue and short hair, and the other with orange hair in pigtails.

"Welcome my brethren, are you ready to fight?" Fate said as her warriors crowded around her.

The four soldiers immediately dropped to one knee in front of Fate and gave respect.

"We are at your command, Master." the four answered with pride.

"It's good to hunt with you again, Fate." the man said.

"It's nice to see you again, Vice." Fate said as she gripped the shoulder of one of her old friends.

"Subaru. Teana. Welcome to the party, I have heard lots of good things about you too."

"Really?!"

The blue haired girl asked but before she can even say anything else, the girl with the pigtails elbowed her side.

"Forgive her rudeness, Master. Subaru is still taking her courtesy lessons." Teana said her head bowed even lower.

Fate urged the two young women up.

"Don't worry about it." Fate said smiling.

"The rogues are still unaware of your presence. The two who is guarding the tent are vigilant because they can sense us but they are not worried. I'm sure they still think that we are only observing their activities." Signum reported.

"Is their leader still inside the tent?" Fate asked.

"Yes, we saw him enter his tent and haven't seen him come out since then. Their leader is brave but stupid. To think that he will bring his crew in a land governed by a Pureblood. Every vampire knows the consequences of breaking the law." Vice said.

"Brave? Yes, he is. But stupid? I don't think so… I'm sure there is a reason why a Half-blood would do something like this." Fate said.

"Reason? What reason?" Subaru asked.

"It has nothing to do with a low ranked soldier like you." Signum answered as she glared at Subaru. "All you need to know is that we are going to hunt those rogues down to protect our land, our laws, our clan and our master. We are a warrior, that's the only reason we need to fight. Do you understand?"

"We do, General." Teana answered while pulling Subaru back.

Fate wanted to tell the two young soldiers the reason why other Half-blood vampires would want to try crossing their land but Signum is also right with her actions. Too many things have changed since six years ago. They need to keep the people who knew what happened in the past to a minimum to protect their clan… and too protect Nanoha.

"There will be a time when you two will know the things that we know. But for now, let it be enough that we fight with the same goal… and that is to protect our clan and to protect our laws. Because by doing that we also protect the people that we love." Fate said while looking at the two young warriors. "Are you ready to fight?"

The two looked at each other and answered with conviction. "We are, Master!"

"Come my warriors, it's time to hunt!"

The four warriors charged ahead of Fate and attacked the group of rogues. Startled, the rogues were slow and disoriented from feeding and sex. Teana and Vice didn't have any difficulty putting six of their enemies down using their guns packed with Ultraviolet bullets. The renegades who gave them difficulty were the two guards who Signum and Subaru fought. They were quick and strong. There is no doubt that they were the Half-blood's guardian. Weapons, Speed and Claws launched at each other, bringing its target to the floor. In the midst of the fight, a man emerges from the inside of the tent. With his sharp gaze and muscular frame, he strode towards Fate with confidence and ease.

"You must be the Pureblood who governs this land. It's an honor to finally make your acquaintance. We have been here for days and I thought you would never come." the Half-blood said in a mocking manner.

"I can see that you have managed to entertain yourself without any help from us." Fate said glancing at the humans.

The Half-blood laughed and leapt towards the unconscious humans who are tied in the corner.

"It's a gift. I wanted to give them to you as an offering before you retire. Someone told me that this land is deteriorating and if I defeat its leader, I can take it as my own."

"I see… but unfortunately I don't need them because I am not retiring." Fate said not showing any kind of emotion.

"That's a shame. They are very delicious you know." The Half-blood leaned closer to the neck of one of the humans and when he was about to take a bite, bullets rained towards him forcing him to leapt away.

"State your name and the name of the person who have spread false rumors about my clan." Fate said completely calm and composed.

"I can't tell you that. Because if I do, I won't be able to get what I came here for after defeating you."

In an instant the Half-blood attacked Fate, launching himself towards her body with a sword that suddenly appeared in his hand. But before his attacked connected, Fate was no longer standing in front of him. He hit thin air and within second something struck at his side. A golden sword penetrated his chest and when he looked where it came from. He saw Fate holding its hilt.

"You bitch!" the Half-blood said before dropping to his knees.

The Half-blood was in pain but his mind is still clear. Vampires other than a Pureblood can be killed when their heart has been struck but he is a Half-blood. He has the blood of a pureblood; he won't die as easily as the others.

Fate withdrew her sword and looked down at her prey.

"Tell me the name of the one who sent you here and I will spare your life." Fate said with contempt. "You know that a Half-blood like you has no chance of winning against a Pureblood, say it and I will let you leave my land with your life."

The Half-blood stared up at Fate, with eyes full of fury. He was about to insult Fate when he suddenly remembered something that was said to him before he left for this land.

"_The Pureblood of that land have terribly weakened with the passage of time but when you find yourself in a pinch, used the humans to protect yourself."_

At that time, he didn't understand the words of that person. How would a weak human protect him? He also didn't think that the Pureblood in front of him would be this quick and obviously strong, especially after hearing that she hasn't drink any blood for six years.

"Wait… she hasn't drink blood for six years. Why? Vampires need blood for it is the source of their power, especially Purebloods who has tremendous strength. A vampire won't be able to stop himself from drinking blood unless... if that is the case then I can win this fight." the Half-blood thought to himself.

The Half-blood stood up slowly with renewed courage. Fate watched him completely composed and without a hint of worry not noticing that a shadow is creeping behind her back inch by inch.

A sharp cry was heard inside the forest. When Fate looked at its source, she saw the humans who are lying on the ground hanging in the air with a black shadow shape like a blade pierced their hearts.

"No!"

Fate shouted as she tried to catch the humans when the shadow threw their limp bodies away. But before she can reach them, the shadows change direction and attacked the two who is tied on the tree. Fate focuses her strength on her speed and was able to catch the bodies of the humans and stop the shadows from killing the remaining two. She managed to block the blade but because she was too focused on saving the humans, she didn't notice her prey moving and ambushing her. Fate staggered to remain at her feet but when she withdrew the sword attached to her back, she feel on her knees with blood seeping from her wound.

"HAHAHA! I did it! I wounded a Pureblood!" the Half-blood laughed and screamed. "That person is right! There is nothing to be feared about you."

Fate gasped and tried to breath but her wound is worsening every second. Her blood is quickly flowing out of her and with it her strength.

"What a pathetic sight. A Pureblood who can't even heal a simple wound." the Half-blood said while tapping at his wound that is slowly healing. "Stop your attacked or I will kill your master!"

Signum and Subaru stopped their movements upon hearing the Half-blood's threat. The two guardians of the Half-blood quickly brought them down, bodies and blood rolling to the floor.

"Throw your guns and come down here." the Half-blood shouted at Teana and Vice's direction.

Teana and Vice threw their guns at the direction of the Half-Blood and slowly descended from their hiding position.

"Stay there! Don't move a muscle or I will kill this bitch." the Half-blood said while pointing his sword at Fate's head.

The two guardians of the Half-blood dragged Signum and Subaru to Teana and Vice's location and encircled them. When Vice tried to attacked when he saw a chance the unknown shadows appeared again and surrounded their bodies capturing and binding the, together.

"Don't even think about it. These things are like my hands, they will move according to my will. In a blink of an eye, I can kill all of you and your beloved master." the Half-blood said in a mocking manner.

Signum look at the arrogant Half-blood and her gasping Master. The wound of their enemy is indeed healing… slowly but healing while her master's wound, a wound that shouldn't affect a Pureblood is not healing at all. In addition to that it is also worsening. Something that shouldn't happen if she…

"You didn't drink it… You didn't drink any blood at all did you?!" Signum said in shocked. "Why did you lie?! Why did you do that Fate!"

Fate stared down and didn't respond at Signum. She can also feel Vice's questioning gaze, and Subaru and Teana's confused eyes.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your master and servant moment but I want to explore my new land soon. So die and never return again you weakling of a Pureblood." the Half-blood said as he raised his sword.

Fate tried to move but her body and mind won't listen anymore. She has no more strength and even though she knew she wanted and needed to fight… at the back of her mind and at a small place in her heart she had wanted this to happen in a long time. She wanted for everything to end already. Fate closed her eyes and prepared for the inevitable. She felt the Half-blood raised his sword and swing it at her direction. She heard her friends voice called out to her while she waits to feel the cold steel of her enemy weapon.

"No!"

For a second time that day, Fate heard a cry… but this is different. This cry is not from death, it's a cry full of worry and panic. Fate opened her eyes to see who would cry like that for her but when she did… she saw something that took all the remaining life in her soul. In front of her was the only person she loved more than her family and self. The only one and reason she has tried to live this long even though she had wanted to give up since a long time ago.

It was like time stopped. She saw Nanoha run in front of her… saw her get slashed by a sword… and dropped to her knees and falling.

"What the?! Where did this human come from?" the Half-blood said while dragging Nanoha away from Fate. When he was about to throw Nanoha's body, he was attacked by a big red wolf and crashed to the floor. Dragging, biting and restraining him. With his actions restricted the shadow binding Signum and the others disappeared. They took this chance to attacked and beat the Half-blood's guardians by fighting them 2 on 1.

Fate felt herself standing and running to catch Nanoha before she fell to the ground. She held and stared at her not believing… not understanding what's happening. Fate caressed Nanoha's pale cheek and traced her lips making sure she is real.

Nanoha opened her eyes and saw the most beautiful face she has ever seen. With long blond hair and eyes that draws her in, she held the face in front of her and gently stroked it.

"Hello there." Nanoha said weakly.

"Hi." Fate answered her eyes full of tears.

"I'm sorry about this." Nanoha said gesturing to her wound and their position. "When I saw you my body moved on its own… and then… here I am nyahaha. It's embarrassing."

Fate remained speechless and just held Nanoha closer. Nanoha stared at her, charmed and enchanted, to the point that she forgot that she is wounded. All her fear and worry disappeared and was replaced by an emotion she knew but couldn't recognize.

"I… I have… nyahaha… I don't know what to say. Seeing you personally… and not in a dream makes me forget all the things that I have always wanted to ask… I have always dreamed about you, you know. You're so beautiful." Nanoha said still amazed at the person in front of her.

"Nanoha! Nanoha! Nanoha!" Fate called out while nuzzling Nanoha's neck.

"Don't cry… please don't. I'm so happy right now… I can't explain why but when you call my name all my pain goes away. If I die now, I don't really mind because I'm in your arms. Nyahaha, sorry. I know it doesn't make sense. We don't know each other and yet I'm already feeling this way. I don't understand it myself." Nanoha said trying to express herself. She didn't think that it was weird that the blond knew her name. All she wants is to erase the pain that she sees in the blonds' eyes. It pained and tore her heart more than her physical pain.

"It's okay, it's okay Nanoha. You won't die! I won't let that happen. You… are… not… leaving me too." Fate said embracing Nanoha tighter.

"I like how that sound but I think it's too late." Nanoha said trying to hide her pain. "Hey… Can you tell me something?"

When she felt Fate nod, Nanoha continued.

"Can you tell me your name? I have always wanted to know your name?" Nanoha said, her consciousness starting to fade.

Fate looked up from Nanoha's neck and gazed at her.

"It's Fate. My name is Fate." Fate said her voice breaking.

"Fate… Fate… " Nanoha said repeatedly. "I finally… have your name."

Fate felt Nanoha's body went limp and saw her hands fell to the ground.

"What a stupid human. Sacrificing herself and jumping in like that. Serves her right! If she didn't do that, it should be you who is dead right now and not her." the Half-blood said while still trying to break free from Arf's grip.

"_It should be you who is dead right now and not her."_

Fate stiffened as the phrase ran repeatedly inside her head. Again… Nanoha sacrificed herself again to save her. Why is it that every time she do something to protect Nanoha, she ends up hurting Nanoha even more. But even if it's the truth, even though Nanoha might suffer in the future and she might endanger her even more because of what she have to do… she will do it. Because right now, the only important thing for Fate is for Nanoha to stay alive… well… and happy.

"She is not dead." Fate said in a muffled voice.

Everyone, including the Half-blood and his guardians felt something change in their surrounding. The sky became darker all of a sudden. Thunder can be heard from every direction above them. And a strong gust of wind blew around them. But what called their attention is the yellow light at the ground around Fate and the Full Moon that suddenly appeared amidst the clouds and thunder in the sky. The air vibrated with power and force, it was so tangible that they felt they can touch it if they tried.

Fate lifted Nanoha's body and walked towards a tree, the tree shines magically under the full moon. Fate sat under the tree with Nanoha lying on her lap, sheltering her from any danger. Fate played with Nanoha's auburn hair and gently touched her face down her neck. Fate felt no pulse in Nanoha's neck but felt the wild pounding of her veins.

"You have just recently taken some blood. I can still feel my blood flowing through your veins." Fate said tracing the veins in Nanoha's neck. "I don't know if this is luck or not… but because of it I can still call you back. Forgive me, Nanoha. But please come back."

Fate kissed Nanoha's mouth. All of a sudden her senses were suddenly filled with thoughts of Nanoha and how she wants her. Fighting to hold her reason and the lust and ecstasy of taking more, Fate gently pierced Nanoha's neck and buried her fangs through the muscle. The first taste of Nanoha for so long cause Fate's reason to slipped. She needed more, wanted more… more of the person who gave her a reason for living. The more blood she took, the more of her strength came back. Her wounds healed in an instant and her eyes changed into a more burning color.

Now with her true power unleashed, Fate drove deeper and reached Nanoha in the recesses of her mind.

"Nanoha… Nanoha, come back. Wake up… It's time to return from your long slumber my sweet princess." Fate called out to Nanoha.

She called and tried over and over again, and after a few minutes she felt Nanoha's hands encircling her shoulders.

"Fate." Nanoha said her eyes still close.

Now with Nanoha's warmth surrounding and entering her body, Fate unlocked a part of Nanoha's seal. When a pink light appeared beneath them, Fate pulled away from Nanoha.

"Oh…" Nanoha murmured her voice low and her chest heaving.

Fate watched Nanoha's body tightened and awakened in her arms. She licked the punctures she had made in Nanoha neck and sealed them before plunging into Nanoha again on the other side.

Nanoha cried out and her head thrown back. She clutched Fate's back and held onto her with every ounce of her strength.

"Oh God! Fate!" Nanoha whimpered.

Fate groaned and bite even deeper. She didn't take blood; instead she flooded Nanoha's body with her genes, transferring some of her power into her. Nanoha's wounds slowly healed and her pale skin returned to its cherry color. When Fate felt Nanoha slipped into sleep, she licked the punctures closed and held Nanoha for a long time before laying her down under the tree. She stood and gazed at Nanoha for a second before turning back at her enemies and friends.

"Arf let him go." Fate said to Arf.

The big wolf quickly lifted her paws on the Half-blood. But when the Half-blood tried to move, Arf growled and position to attack again.

"That's enough! Come here Arf." Fate called out to her fateful servant.

Arf slowly walked towards Fate. She was whining and a little wary. Fate knelt down and stretched her hands out.

"Don't worry girl, I'm not mad. It's not your fault Nanoha got injured. Come here, I'm not blaming you." Fate said in a kind voice.

When Arf finally came closer, Fate hugged the beast and petted her fur.

"Welcome home, Partner." Fate said.

Arf licked her face and nuzzled her neck. Laughing Fate tried to remain standing while the big beast tries to take her down. When Arf had settled down, she stood beside Fate and walked with her towards the Half-blood, who is still sitting on the ground.

"What are you? How come you have this power?" the Half-blood said his voice trembling.

Even before Fate came near him, he has felt her overwhelming power from the moment she has taken blood from the human who saved her. When her eyes turned even redder than what she originally has, he felt a fear he have never felt before. He has seen and fought other Purebloods before but never in his life did he felt like this. He has heard before that when an ancient Pureblood awakens he or she will be able to fill you with a tremendous fear that you have never felt before without them doing anything. That by only having a glimpse of them will make you tremble to your bones, right inside your soul.

"That human…" the Half-blood said looking at Nanoha. "She's the reason you're not drinking blood… and that healing power… No human, even with a help from a Pureblood can heal herself like that."

The Half-blood looked at Fate once again and realized the truth.

"I heard a rumor before. A rumor about a clan who got attacked by the Half-bloods because of their secret. A secret that they have guarded for centuries. You and that human… you two are the pro-"

Before the Half-blood finished his sentence, he was suddenly enveloped by a yellow light and turned to ash. When Signum and the others saw what happened they immediately searched for Fate but she wasn't at the place they last saw her anymore. Fate was now sitting beside Nanoha, her arms wrapped around Nanoha's waist and Nanoha's head was on Fate's shoulders. Even though Nanoha is asleep, She and Fate projects a royal aura. And with Arf guarding them, there is no one that will doubt how powerful they are. Signum and the others were brought back from their senses when they heard Fate speak.

"Kill those two and together with their leader's ashes make sure that every vampire outside our realm knows that we The Caelestis Clan will never let anyone who violates our land and laws to live in this world." Fate said her voice full of authority.

Signum and Vice's heart filled with pride, the master who they have pledge their life to have returned to her normal self. And their friend who have loved and treated them with kindness is finally backed at her home.

Signum drew her sword as Vice restrained one of the guardians. Teana pointed her gun at the other while Subaru prepares herself for the kill. Now that Fate's full power has been unleashed, they will be able to take some of her strength and boost their selves. And with the Half-blood dead, his guardians have no source of power that is why they have weakened.

Signum strike her target, slashing him into two. Subaru punched and kicked her target into the sky while Teana shot him into pieces, giving her the honor for the kill. The four warriors feel rejuvenated and their bodies are overflowing with power.

"Incredible! This is the first time that I feel this strong… Well, I know I'm strong but not this strong." Subaru said grinning like a fool.

"Idiot! This is not our strength; it's the strength of our Master." Teana said but she couldn't hide her own amazement.

"Don't put silly ideas inside your head. That will kill you in battle." Signum said reprimanding the young warriors.

"Hahaha. Let them be for a while Signum, it's their first time channeling our master's power. Even I can't control my urge to fight and used this power. It's been a while since we felt like this." Vice said while playing with his rifle.

With a shake of her head, Signum gave up and let the others enjoy the brief happiness. She somewhat understand what they are feeling but she also knows that this is not the end of their problems. She turned her gazed at the two people who she have once pledge to protect but she failed. But now, she will make sure that she won't. Signum walked towards Fate and Nanoha.

"How is the Mistress?" Signum asked kneeling in front of her master's.

"She is fine. I unlocked some of her powers and transferred some of mine to her to call her back. She is completely healed and will be healthy for the time being." Fate said.

Fate caressed Nanoha's face and kissed her on the forehead… and on the cheek. She kissed Nanoha's lips fleetingly before forcing herself away from her. Leaving Nanoha… Separating herself from Nanoha is like a knife cutting her into pieces, but she needs to do it. Because her personally pain is nothing compared to the pain that Nanoha will feel if she stays with her.

"Bring the humans to Shamal and take Nanoha and Arf back to Shiro and Momoko." Fate said while standing up. "Send for Hayate and tell her to take care of the rest."

"But!" Signum said not surprised with Fate's decision. "Wont' the Mistress asked for you? After what happened you can no longer hide from her."

"Just do what I asked Signum!" Fate shouted. "Hayate will know what to do."

Before Signum can answer, Fate disappeared from her sight. Arf lick Nanoha's hand and whined, as if crying for her master's sake. Signum petted Arf's head, understanding her feelings.

"Subaru. Teana." Signum called out.

"General?" Subaru and Teana answered.

"Bring our Mistress back at her parents' home. Make sure that nothing happens to her." Signum said standing up.

"Mistress?" The two young warriors said confused.

"What do you mean our Mistress? She is a human. Even though the master drank her blood, that won't be enough to… woah!" Subaru said feeling something from Nanoha.

"General, what is happening here?" Teana asked feeling the same thing that interrupted Subaru.

"I'll explain everything when you get back. You are now entitled to know everything after witnessing what happened earlier. For now trust what you are feeling and believe me when I say that this person is our Mistress. Someone who we need and sworn to protect under our laws." Signum said in a serious tone. "Can I trust you two to guard her with your life?"

It took a second but both Subaru and Teana kneeled and answered at the same time.

"You can! We trust you General and we trust our clan."

"Good." Signum said delighted at the response of the two. "Vice scatter those fools' ashes and announced to the other clans what happened. Tell them our Master's declaration."

"Sure, No problem." Vice answered. "What will you do?"

"I'm gonna bring the humans to Shamal and find Mistress Hayate. I need to tell her what happened. I just hope she can think of something to change what is happening." Signum said dispirited.

* * *

**A/N:** Finally I was able to update! I know that it took me a really long time to post a new chapter and I do apologize for that. But with my schedule right now, I can't really find time to write. I want to say **~Thank You!~ **to **XD47, SkyWing, Lance58, Kumino, Mine, Kuraa, Reka Takamachi, megamar, LexiLevine88 and FateKitty **and to everyone else for giving comments and sending me messages asking for an update. I am honored that you guys like my story and that you are following it even though I still have a lot of things that I need to polished with my writing skills hehehe. Don't you worry even though I sucked at updating fast, I will finished this story and I will keep on trying to satisfy all of you who have liked it. Feel free to leave some comments or suggestions. Thank you… :)


	4. Chapter 3 - Memories

**Midnight Knight**

by xlheslydesux

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**~~~~~Flashback~~~~~**

_**7 years ago**_

The most beautiful place or thing inside the Garden of Time for her is the largest and oldest tree sitting on the center of the forest. It possesses an extra ordinary beauty that will mesmerize anyone or anything when they lay their eyes upon it. This night was a full moon, and during this time this tree shines magnificently and mysteriously as is saying "_come and live free with me_". This is her favorite and most special place. Also, this is the place where she met her very first and special friend and right now, she is waiting for that person to arrive.

They have met on the first night that she sneaked out of her house and they have been friends since then. It's been six months and every day has been the happiest days of Nanoha's life.

"Nanoha!"

Nanoha turn her head at the direction of the voice calling out to her and couldn't help but smile at the figure of a young and elegant girl approaching her.

"You are late!"

Nanoha said pursing her lips.

"I am so sorry. I went and asked the Liese twins to help me bake some biscuits so we can eat them together but they spent most of the baking time talking rather than actually baking so we finished up so late. I am really sorry. If you forgive me, I will let you eat all this cookies."

Fate said smirking while shaking the plastic bag full of star shaped cookies in her hands.

"Those cookies better taste better than my mother's or I will not forgive you."

Nanoha said tapping the space beside her with her right hand, gesturing for Fate to sit beside her. Fate immediately smiled and went to sit beside Nanoha. She handed the cookies to Nanoha and reached out and grasp Nanoha's left hand.

"Someone is real grumpy today."

Fate said caressing Nanoha's hand and squeezing it gently. Nanoha rest her head on Fate's shoulder and snuggled into her arms.

"It has been a long day for me."

Nanoha said.

"It is the same for me… but it is better now that you are here."

Fate murmurs while hugging Nanoha closer to her.

The two of them sat together in silence while Fate gives Nanoha a back rub, Fate learned from the time she spent with Nanoha, that this action always made the girl in her relax.

"Is everything okay? Did something happen for you to be in a bad mood other than me being late?

Fate asked.

Nanoha stayed silent but hugged Fate tighter while shaking her head. After a few seconds, she answered quietly.

"It is nothing… I just really missed my friend… I missed you."

The truth is, early that morning while everyone in her family is having breakfast, Nanoha who has always stayed in her room, woke up with an exploding pain in her chest. She screamed and her family burst into her room calming and asking her what is wrong. Her father drove her to the clinic while she lay in the back of the car with her head on her mother's lap. When they arrived the usual people who knew her condition checked and injected her with fluids that she doesn't even care to know about anymore. After a few hours of sweat and pain, she finally fell asleep. When she woke up, her parents are hovering beside her, their face reflecting their worries. They told her that she just had an episode, a term which she came to understand while growing up as a word that means _unknown cause_. She was born with a weak body and every now and then, often than not, she will have this episodes, and all the doctors they have seen told them that they couldn't detect or find any reasons for her body to act like this. Until her parents brought her to the Klairwind Private Clinic. Nanoha is still not aware of her real sickness, whether it is a sickness or not, but she knew her parents knows it now. She has seen their reaction when they talked to the doctor of the clinic the first day she was brought there. How their faces changed from disbelief to worry and dejection. A look that told her she has something no one should normally have.

Shamal-sensei, the doctor in the Klairwind Private Clinic, is really kind and good in her job. Nanoha has decided that that is the cased because before she met the kind doctor, every time she has this so called episodes, Nanoha will always endure days of pain in her bed having no choice but to just wait for it to end. But after meeting Shamal-sensei, the pain she experiences in these _episodes_ will magically disappear after the dear doctor attach a small but weird machine to her arms. Just like this afternoon, that is why she was able to go out and see Fate.

"I missed you too."

Fate said.

"Now… we should eat those cookies while they are hot. I have a feeling we wouldn't be able chew them if it gets cold. And If I can say so myself, there is nothing than can beat the taste of your mother's desserts, even myself."

Giggling, Nanoha straightened up and open the plastic bag in her hands.

"Okay, you are forgiven. You know how weak I am to people who praise my parents."

Laughing, Fate got one piece out of the bag and flips it to her mouth.

"I will ask my mother to bake some sweets tomorrow so you can taste them again."

Nanoha said taking a bite for herself.

"Yatta! Now I am getting excited to see you again tomorrow. I wish I could meet your parents someday."

Fate said giving Nanoha a serious look.

Nanoha gave Fate a sad smile and silently wraps her arms around her.

"Someday Fate… Someday, I promise to introduce you to them."

"Do you think they will like me? Or will they get scared? Will they take you away from me if they found out what am I? Is that the reason why you don't want me to meet them?"

Fate asked with sadness and fear in her voice.

"No! That is not it! I am sure my parents will love and accept you. I know they will because they are the kindest and understanding people that I know. Do not worry, Okay?"

Nanoha said trying hard to take away Fate's fear.

"I am sorry. I am the reason why you are feeling this way, aren't I?"

Nanoha said pushing away from Fate. Fate sensing Nanoha's anxiety, immediately snaked her arms around the smaller girl and forcing her to stay close.

"No! No, it is not that… I… I just feel like you are hiding something from me. I know you aren't lying and I trust you but I have always known that you are carrying something so heavy inside your heart. I just want to know what it is."

Fate tilted Nanoha's face towards her and put their foreheads together.

"Meeting you is the most wonderful thing that happened in my life, Nanoha. That is why I have this urge to know everything about you and everyone in your life. I love you."

Upon hearing this, Nanoha's heart skipped a beat and her face turned really red.

"_Does she know what she is doing to me?… to a human like me?… Does the meaning of "I love you" the same in our world? Or does she mean something else…"_

Nanoha said in her mind.

When Nanoha didn't respond, Fate drew away a little and saw the cutest thing she ever saw in her life. Nanoha blushing and fidgeting under her gaze. And before she even knew it, she came closer and kisses Nanoha on the cheek. Nanoha's eyes grew so wide that Fate couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on… It is late and you need to go home before the sun rises."

Fate said standing up.

For a moment, Nanoha didn't understand what happened but when she finally realized it. She grew even redder than possible. With wobbling feet, she tried to stand up and grasp Fate's hand.

"Mou… you surprised me!"

Nanoha said hitting Fate on the shoulder. Fate only answered with a laugh. They walked together towards the boundary of the Garden of Time and the City. When they reached it, the just stood there and hold hands silently for a few more minutes before finally deciding to let go of each other.

"See you tomorrow."

Both of them said with a sad smile.

When she reached home, Nanoha was so focused on getting back to her room without making the tiniest sound that she didn't notice the two figures in the dark living room, silently watching over her.

"She is finally home."

Momoko whispered to her husband.

"Yeah. I just sensed Kyouya go back the moment she returned."

Shiro answered.

"She seems exhausted… but happy."

Momoko said with tears in her eyes. Even though it is dark, Shiro wiped it away from her wife's eyes and held her closed.

"They make each other happy. Precia informed me that Fate also changed a lot after she met Nanoha. They are born for each other, and even though we tried not to let them cross each other's path, fate still made a way for them to be together. I believe that now more than ever."

"Me too."

Momoko answered.

"But honestly, do they really think that we do not know about them sneaking out. Fate is not allowed to leave the Garden of Time and Nanoha is now allowed to go out during the night. What are they both thinking?"

Shiro said in exasperation.

Momoko laughed and rub her husband's back calming him.

"They are young… and still so innocent. I am sure they do not see and think of anything right now other than each other."

With a sigh, they both walked out of the living room and back their room.

**~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~**

* * *

_**Present Time**_

Even without opening her eyes, Nanoha knew where she was. She feels the familiar softness of her pillow and the familiar smell of her room. She was dozing off to sleep again when she heard her door opened. Nanoha took a peek out of the corner of her eyes and saw Hayate looking straight at her with sadness and guilt? Not understand why her friend has this expression, Nanoha got up and regarded her friend seriously.

"Hey."

Nanoha greeted.

"Hey to you too."

Hayate answered back, finally smiling.

"I taught you would never wake up. I was starting to grow really old here."

Seeing the smile on her friends face lightened Nanoha's heart and she laugh.

"I told you I was getting a treatment from Shamal-sensei today, so it is obvious that I will sleep a long time afterwards. Why are you even here?"

Nanoha said while getting off her bed.

"Do not get up. Lie down and rest, you need it."

Hayate said urgently when she saw her friend get up.

"I am fine Hayate; I just received treatment so I feel good."

Nanoha said perplexed with her friend's behavior.

"I know… but still…"

Though she doesn't understand, Nanoha decided to heed her friend's words hearing the silent worry and urgency hidden in it. At the same time, Arf entered her room and walked slowly towards her.

"Hey girl. What is wrong?"

Nanoha asked when she saw that like her friend; het pet is also looking sad and guilty.

"What is wrong with the both them? I just received a treatment, so why are they both looking so worried."

Nanoha said in her mind. Nanoha petted Arf and tried to hug the dog but it wouldn't let her.

"What is wrong Arf? Do you hate me?"

Nanoha asked.

The big dog stiffened and as if to show her owner that that is not the case, Arf jump straight to Nanoha's body making Nanoha fall back to her bed with a thud.

"Argh! Okay! Okay, I know now that you don't hate nyahaha."

Nanoha rubs Arf's head and kissed her nose. When she drew back to looked at her pet she noticed something buried under her dog's ears. She sat up and took a look closer, that is when she realized that it is blood. Her pet's ears and some of her fur have small drops of blood over them.

Hayate saw Nanoha turned pale and froze when she noticed what caused it. She tried to open her mouth but no words came out, she realized that she came over Nanoha's house without any plan at all on what to say to her if what she thinks is going to happen happens. At the end she decided to go with their original plan, Fate's plan.

"Nano -."

"Fate!"

Nanoha shouted interrupting Hayate.

"I saw Fate! She was with me earlier!"

Nanoha said standing up and grabbing Hayate on the shoulder so hard. So hard that if Hayate was a human, she would have been really hurt.

"Who? What are you talking about Nanoha?"

Hayate said with determination.

"Fate! My Fate! I saw her fighting someone or something and then… I got hurt…"

Nanoha said trailing off… She suddenly put her hands all over her body, checking for her injuries and the blood on her clothes. This made her realized that she is now wearing a different set from the ones she had put on when she left their house. And that is when the cloud in her mind and heart, the cloud that she had always carried within her ever since she first woke up without her memories, faded away and returned the pieces of her soul that was taken away from her that crucial night.

"Why am I alive? I was in the Garden of Time with Fate and Arf…We came there because Fate said she was gonna show and give me something... That is when those guys arrived and hurt Fate… No… They didn't just hurt her… They killed her… Fate was lying on the ground with blood all over her… She wasn't moving at all… I was so lost and scared that is why I decided to… Because her life is more important than mine… But why am I here?... Did Fate save me?... She did, didn't she… That is why I am still alive?"

Nanoha continued to talk and talk… not noticing the look on Hayate's face and on Arf's eyes. When Hayate noticed that Nanoha is beginning to panic, she approached her and hugs her.

"Nanoha, calmed down. You are having an attack, you should stop thinking and go back to sleep."

"No, I am not! My memories, they are coming back. Hayate my lost memories are coming back!"

Nanoha shouted while trying to free herself from her friend's tight embrace.

"No, they are not. You are just confused, you have just received a treatment your mind is just playing tricks with you."

Hayate insisted.

"What are you talking about, Hayate? I am telling you that I saw Fate! I remember her."

Nanoha said finally able to push away from Hayate.

"No, you don't. She is just a dream. A pigment of your imagination, something that you created because you are lonely. Nanoha, just listen to me and go back to sleep. Tomorrow, when you wake up you will be able to think clearly and calmly."

Hayate continued talking and Nanoha just stared at her friend not believing what she is hearing. Hayate have always listened and belived everything she said from the moment they have met. She has always supported Nanoha and gave her courage but something is different now. She just can't pinpoint what it is.

"_I met Signum's master today, she is a nice girl and the same age as you. She has short brown hair and she really like reading books. You too will definitely be good friends. I will as her to come with me sometime so she can meet you. You will love Hayate."_

Nanoha grabbed her head as it pounded with the new memory that suddenly came to her.

"You're Hayate."

Nanoha said not asking but stating.

"Huh?"

Hayate asked. She is the one confused now.

"You are Hayate!"

Nanoha repeated.

"Y – yes I am. Do you know any other Hayate here in the city?"

Hayate said not knowing why her friends focused changed to her but she is somehow glad.

Nanoha drop to the floor and laugh. She laughed so hard that tears started flowing out her eyes. She tried to wipe them off but they just kept on flowing.

Hayate and Arf looked at each other and decided to approach Nanoha. But before they even made a step forward Nanoha raised her head and look at them. The expression that they saw made the both of them to low away. Nanoha's face was full of pain and sadness.

Minutes past and nobody tried to move from their spot… and then Nanoha started crying. Hayate let her friend cry her pain as she also sat on the floor. When she thought that Nanoha stop crying, she will hear another set of sobs. This continued almost an hour and Hayate couldn't take it anymore. She decided she needs to stop this pain already. Her master might not like what she will do but she doesn't care anymore. She will not let the pain and agony that her friends have suffered for years to continue any longer.

"Nanoha, about Fate -."

"Stop! I… I don't want to hear it right now… I am too tired, Hayate. I just want to clear my mind and rest."

Nanoha slowly stood up and walked towards her bed.

"But Nanoha, I just want to say that Fate is -."

"I said stop! Stop already, Hayate… I know what you are going to say so just drop it. Okay. Just leave me alone for a while. Go home, Hayate. Everything is going to be alright."

"You don't -."

"Please! Please just go… I can't take it anymore… please… I am begging you."

Nanoha said starting to cry again.

Hayate wanted to stubbornly continue but when she heard Nanoha's voice tremble, her resolved melt like snow. She decided to leave the room and let Nanoha calm down first. Her friend needed also, now that she finally decided to tell her the whole truth. She called Arf, and they both walked out of Nanoha's door but not her life. They will not leave her life because they finally will enter again.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi guys, as promised I have posted a new chapter! I know some of you thought that I would not honor my promise, but here it is, I honored it hehehe. Though I have updated, it is a little short compared to the past chapters. You will have to forgive me for that, I wanted to make it longer but I just don't have the time... so… sorry… This chapter might have lots of errors and typos but just bear with it. I have no time to proof read so I immediately uploaded it upon finishing. Next, I will try and update **"The Forgotten Sky"** next month… and maybe this story too… but I am not promising okay hehehe… But I promised to update them from time to time, I will not let them be unfinished forever. I swear! Feel free to leave some comments or suggestions. Thank you… :)


End file.
